Casi Perfecto
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS5...


**_ANFICTION ADDICTION_**

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**-Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.**

**-Nombre del OS: Casi Perfecto.**

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Mayer y a su casa editorial. La trama es totalmente mía.**

**-Advertencia: Lemmon fuerte y explícito. Un Edward posesivo, dominante y algo sádico. Aquí se mostrará el lado más oscuro de este personaje, queda advertido.**

**-Pareja: Edward & Bella.**

**-Número de palabras: 8.149.**

**Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza.**

* * *

—A veces me pregunto si es humano...

La voz chillona de Jessica Stanely la sacó de su ensoñación. Aquella mañana el pueblo había amanecido con las calles mojadas por la intensa lluvia que había caído la noche anterior. Isabella Swan llevaba toda la vida viviendo en Forks, y sin embargo no había logrado acostumbrarse a su clima húmedo y frío. Le hubiera gustado continuar viviendo con su madre Renée en Phoenix, pero tras un desgraciado accidente de tráfico en un día lluvioso esta última había perdido la vida junto a su reciente marido Phil. Aquello había pasado hacía más de dos años, ella aún no había cumplido los quince. Pero la sensación de soledad ante la ausencia de su mejor amiga durante años la seguía asfixiando por las noches de lluvia, cuando el recuerdo era más fuerte que las ganas de seguir adelante por ella.

—Jess —susurró Ángela Weber después de sorber algo del refresco que descansaba entre sus manos— tú ya tienes a Mike.

Isabella sonrió por lo bajo y pasó sus dedos temblorosos entre las puntas de sus cabellos castaños, que por el clima seguían estando algo enredados a pesar de sus esfuerzos para que no lo estuvieran. Su aspecto ese día era deplorable. Entre las ojeras bajo sus ojos que destacaban su extrema palidez, el cabello enmarañado y los ojos hinchados, lucía peor que un zombie.

—Una tiene derecho a darse una alegría y contemplarlo —resopló la joven, regresando su no disimulada mirada en la dirección del sujeto—. Además —persiguió regresando la atención a sus amigas—, júrame que a pesar de estar con Ben jamás lo has mirado —susurró entre una sonrisa nerviosa. Acto seguido alzó su mano indicándole a Ángela que no dijera nada—. Aunque me lo negaras, no te creería.

Como respuesta, la joven Weber bajó la mirada y sonrió disimuladamente.

— ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? ¿Recordáis que estamos hablando de mi hermano?

Alice Cullen agitó los brazos exageradamente y dibujó una mueca en sus labios, fingiendo horror.

—Yo sigo aquí Alice, calma —habló Isabella por primera vez.

— ¡Bella!—Exclamó Jessica, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo extremadamente importante—. Tú estás libre. ¿Por qué no intentas algo con él? Nosotras te apoyaríamos.

Isabella Swan estalló en una sonora carcajada que sonó por toda la cafetería del instituto. Todos los estudiantes se giraron a mirarla, abandonando así sus almuerzos y pláticas un momento de lado para descubrir el motivo de tanto alboroto. La joven estaba de espaldas a la multitud, y aún así pudo sentir los ojos inquisitivos de sus compañeros acechándola.

—No me interesa —murmuró tras un escalofriante silencio.

— ¿No te gusta? —Exclamó Jessica, como si aquello fuera un verdadero y terrible crimen. Tras su sorprendido rostro descubrió los ojos castaños de la joven Weber, quién la miraba igual de atónita.

—No es eso... —susurró Isabella, intentando olvidar el tema y seguir con su silenciosa comida. _¿Quién me mandó a abrir la boca? _

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —Ángela esperó la respuesta, que nunca llegó. — ¿Acaso eres de la otra acera*? **(*Expresión que se utiliza para saber si eres lesbiana/gay).**

Isabella abrió los ojos y apretó los labios. _Jamás hubiera esperado que Áng me saliera con estas ocurrencias. Cada vez se parece más a Jess..._

— ¡Claro que no es lesbiana! —Exclamó Alice, saliendo en su defensa y con expresión divertida en el rostro. — ¿No recuerdan...?

El corazón de la joven Swan comenzó a latir apresuradamente en su pecho. El tema de su ex novio Jacob Black era tabú. Su relación de un año no había acabado demasiado bien. Habían comenzado a salir a sus 15 años. El joven Black era unos meses más joven que ella, pero era el chico con el que siempre había soñado. Guapo, simpático, amable y divertido. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y comenzaron a salir. Jake fue su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer amor, y su primera desilusión. El muchacho le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos cuando un día le confesó que se había enamorado de otra chica. Leah Clearwater era ella, una joven de la reserva mayor que ellos, de ojos negros, piel morena y cabello lacio. La excusa que puso Jacob fue la gota que colmó el vaso. _¡Maldito supersticioso arrogante! _Una de las leyendas de la tribu Quileute dice que existe la imprimación. Isabella jamás logró entender qué era eso, y cuando Jake la dejó explicando que se había imprimado con Leah, decidió no dar más vueltas en el asunto y se alejó al máximo de él. A pesar de todo él siguió llamándola e insistiendo, pero sus llamadas y cartas jamás fueron contestadas.

— ¿Es por él, Bella?

Ángela frunció el labio interior y posó una de sus manos en las de la joven, la que dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios para quitarle importancia al tema.

—No —negó con voz débil. —Pero Cullen me tiene aburrida. Todas van tras él, y eso me tira para atrás. Es guapo, atlético, y tiene una sonrisa que te deja sin aire. Pero el que todo el mundo hable de él y lo compare con un dios me pone de los nervios. Como si el tipo fuera perfecto... —se explicó, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Alice, quien la escuchaba atenta y con su completa atención puesta en sus palabras.

— ¡Es perfecto! —Exclamó Jessica, alzando el tono de voz, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Nadie es perfecto. Además, a mí no me atrae solo una cara bonita —expuso. _Mentirosa, mentirosa. Sabes que Cullen es un chico estupendo. Algo misterioso y reservado, pero buen chico al fin y al cabo. ¡Lo que pasa es que estás muerta de miedo!_—. Ahora mismo no quiero centrarme en los chicos. Quiero sacar buenas notas y entrar en una buena universidad.

—Es un chico encantador —atacó Jessica, contraída—. Explícaselo Áng, anda.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y luego volteó su mirada hacia Ángela, quien la esperaba con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. ¿Había comprensión en ella? _Si, gracias Áng. Sé que me comprendes. A veces Jess puede ser algo dramática y cabezota..._ Correspondiendo aquella sonrisa le dijo exactamente eso. Acto seguido, se dispuso a escuchar lo que fuera que la joven Weber tuviera que decir.

**Flash Back**

Ángela Weber era una joven aplicada y responsable. Era lunes, las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Como cada día, caminó por el pasillo del instituto y se paró frente a la taquilla número doce, que era la suya. Sacó rápidamente sus cosas y, cuando se disponía a retirarse hacia su próxima clase, se dio cuenta de que su falda se había quedado atrapada en el casillero impidiendo que se moviera. Intentó sacar la taquilla, pero no pudo.

Estaba a punto de pedirle ayuda a alguien cuando escuchó las voces de sus compañeros acercándose. Eran Mike, Tyler y Eric. El rostro de la joven adoptó un tenue color rosa y se apoyó en la taquilla, impidiendo a los chicos que la vieran en aquella situación y, en consecuencia, se burlaran a su costa. Cuando los chicos desaparecieron ante su mirada, se dispuso a abrir la taquilla para sacar la falda de ahí.

—Ángela —escuchó cerca de ella.

Era una voz ronca y conocida.

La joven Weber volteó de inmediato e intentó esconder de nuevo su vergonzosa situación. Una sonrisa ladina fue dibujada en los sensuales labios de Edward Cullen. La joven sintió sus piernas temblar y le correspondió casi inconscientemente. _Piensa en Ben, tú amas a Ben. Pero él... Señor, es tan sexy. Me derrito, juro que me derrito._

—Esto —prosiguió Edward, procurando no alzar la voz. Solo ella podía escucharlo. Antes de continuar se rascó disimuladamente la frente. — ¿Necesitas ayuda? Creo que estás en problemas.

El sonrojo de la joven se hizo aún más visible ante aquel inocente comentario. _Mierda, se ha dado cuenta. Edward Cullen. Qué suerte la mía, que vergüenza._

—No hace falta Edward —dijo antes de estirar fuertemente la tela.

Se escuchó un ruido seco y Ángela quiso morir en ese mismo instante. _Por favor, por favor; esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. _Los ojos verdes del joven Cullen estaban abiertos como platos y sus labios yacían en una línea.

—Creo que ahora si que necesitas ayuda —se limitó a comentar.

El pasillo estaba repleto de estudiantes ajenos a la vergonzosa situación que estaba protagonizando la muchacha. _Me arden las mejillas. Quiero morir, quiero morir... Que nadie más se de cuenta, por favor. _Por surte, nadie pareció notar nada raro. Ángela volteó la cabeza un poco y pudo ver a la perfección el gran agujero en su falda. ¡Era enorme! Dejaba al descubierto parte de su culo, y de sus ridículos sleeps viejos. _¿Por qué no he tirado esta fea prenda aún? ¿Y si Edward Cullen la ve? ¿¡Y si ya la ha visto!?_

Nerviosa, volteó la mirada para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de aquellos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Con suma despreocupación Edward se apoyó junto a la joven y la animó con la cabeza a que lo imitara._ Edward, no serás capaz de decir nada, ¿verdad?_

—Haremos algo —susurró él con voz ronca y de timbre relajado—. Esperaremos a que todos hayan entrado en sus clases y saldremos a fuera para que vayas a tu casa a por algo que ponerte —le informó—. No tienes coche, ¿verdad? —Ángela negó, sintiendo como el bochorno iba disminuyendo ante las suaves palabras del chico. _¿De donde sacas esta excelente capacidad para que me tranquilice, Edward?_— Bien. Entonces te acompañaré yo a tu casa. Supongo que antes de que acabe la primera hora estaremos aquí.

Y eso hicieron. Ángela se cambió y luego regresaron al instituto. La primera hora aún no había terminado. Los dos les tocaba biología a esa hora, así que caminaron hacia su clase juntos.

—Esto Edward... —mustió la joven Weber frente a la puerta de la clase, antes de entrar—. Muchas gracias.

Una inexorable y radiante sonrisa fue dibujada en los labios de ese adonis.

—No hay de qué, Ángela. Y ten por seguro que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

— ¿Te acompañó a tu casa? —Inquirió Jessica con la boca abierta y los ojos soñadores—. ¿Y nadie se ha burlado de ti ni nada? ¿En serio que no se lo ha dicho a nadie? —Áng negó lentamente con la cabeza—. ¡Es todo un caballero!

Isabella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. _Y allá vamos de nuevo. Que si Edward es perfecto, que si es un caballero, que si su sonrisa salva vidas, que si sus ojos tienen vida propia, que si ojalá yo fuera una de sus camisetas para poder estar pegada a su cuerpo un día entero... ¡Bla, bla bla! ¡Me tienen harta!_

—Mi hermano es un buen chico, Bella —murmuró Alice, la cual había estado pegada a su móvil durante todo ese tiempo—. Por cierto Áng —dijo—, a mí me comentó lo ocurrido.

— ¡Ja! —Exclamó Isabella, apuntando con uno de sus dedos a Jessica y a Ángela—. ¿Lo veis? ¡Se lo dijo a Alice! Apuesto lo que sea que con burla... — expuso con una sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos entrecerrados— Áng, ¡te traicionó! —Adjuntó al ver que ninguna de ellas reaccionaba.

—En realidad no —comentó la joven Cullen sonriendo alegremente—. Me preguntó que cómo se encontraba. El pobre estaba preocupado.

Un seguido de suspiros y ojitos iluminados hicieron acto de presencia en la cafetería. Isabella resopló, se cruzó de brazos y dibujó una mueca en su rostro.

—A mí no me engaña... —mustió después de poco.

—Vamos Bella. ¡Acepta que lo tiene todo! Es guapo, es encantador, es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, es sensible, buen estudiante, buen amigo, buen hermano, buen hijo... ¡Estoy segura que también es un amante de primera! Si su juego con la pelota es tan bueno como en otros campos, no lo dudo en absoluto. Roza la perfección, al menos admite eso. Yo, por mi parte, daría lo que fuera porque fuera mío por unas horas. Lo que haríamos en unas horas... —apuntó Jessica, levantando la mirada en las últimas palabras y comenzando a fantasear en público.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío.

— ¡Jess! No hagas eso, es mi hermano. Que asco... —un escalofrío recorrió de igual manera la espalda de la joven Cullen, y una mueca de repulsión se mostró en sus finas facciones.

— ¡No, no lo admito! ¡Edward Cullen no es perfecto! Nadie lo es. Y estoy dispuesta a demostrarlo si hace falta —espetó Isabella alzando el tono de voz y frunciendo los labios.

—Bella —susurró Ángela, bajando la mirada. ¿Se estaba sonrojando?

— ¡No, aún no Áng! Estoy harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo. ¡Os lo pienso demostrar! A vosotras y a todo el mundo.

Una carcajada se escuchó a sus espaldas e Isabella se sintió decaer. _Oh no..._ No volteó de inmediato, antes contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada persuasiva y divertida del chico más guapo del _Forks High School_: Edward Cullen. Yacía de pie frente a ella, rodeado de todos sus amigos. Sus brazos cruzados remarcaban su cultivada figura, al igual que la camisa negra que se amoldaba a su pecho. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con excitación, su cabello rojizo estaba igual de despeinado que siempre, y su inquebrantable sonrisa ladina estaba levemente más torcida de lo habitual.

—Así que piensas mostrarle a todo el mundo mis imperfecciones... —mustió sin quitar la sexy sonrisa de sus labios.

_Concéntrate Bella. A los ojos, ¡míralo a los ojos!_

—Así es, Cullen —contestó, imitando la postura recta del chico frente a ella, poniendo su mejor expresión seria.

La sonrisa se acentuó en aquellos labios, e Isabella se sintió deshacer de nuevo. _¡No pienso caer! ¡Yo no!_

—Suerte con ello entonces —dijo antes de disponerse a salir por la puerta. Antes de irse se paró junto a Isabella y bajó su rostro para quedar a la altura de su oído—. Puede que no te lo ponga difícil, Swan.

La joven se estremeció y quedó anonada en su lugar por unos segundos. Pronto recuperó la compostura y vio como los estudiantes iban abandonando la cafetería uno a uno. Todos menos sus amigas. Rosalie había pasado el tiempo del almuerzo con su novio Emmett, pero ahora se había quedado con ellas con cara de espasmo, sin entender nada. ¡Se estaba riendo!

—No sabes en el lío en el que te acabas de meter, Bella —mustió Alice, rozando levemente el hombro de la joven con la yema de los dedos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Inquirió ella con fingida inocencia.

—Punto uno: ¿sabes que mi hermano tiene su propio club de fans? Me refiero a las animadoras. Ya sabes, Lauren, Tanya, Victoria... ¡Cuando se enteren te van a matar! —Exclamó crispando sus manos—. Punto dos: Edward es extremadamente competitivo.

Bella se carcajeó.

—Punto uno: lo entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, sé defenderme perfectamente. Y punto dos: ¿y qué si es competitivo? —Inquirió, ladeando la cabeza mientras hacía la pregunta.

— ¡No lo entiendes! —Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en los labios de la joven Cullen—. Te acabas de convertir en su reto personal y no parará hasta conseguir lo que quiere... —su voz había adoptado un matiz oscuro y misterioso—. Bella, yo conozco a mi hermano, sé que no es perfecto —el misterio desapareció de su voz—. Me pregunto qué pasará. Será divertido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Las palabras de Alice le habían puesto la piel de gallina.

—Ya lo descubrirás por ti misma, Bella. Ya verás...

Edward Cullen no se presentó al instituto durante los días siguientes. Isabella no lo había vuelto a ver desde el episodio de la cafetería. _Lo hace para asustarme. ¡No lo vas a conseguir, Cullen!_

—Está resfriado, Bella. Solo eso. El pobre se olvidó las llaves fuera de casa después de su entrenamiento y tuvo que quedarse fuera hasta que yo llegué. A penas puede moverse de la cama, mi madre lo anda medicando todo el día —mustió Alice, hablando más para ella misma que por Isabella, la que sin embargo lo escuchaba todo con atención. _Está enfermo. Edward está enfermo_—. El otro día entré en su habitación y te juro que parecía estar drogado. ¡Me partí de la risa! Sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenía la cara completamente roja.

Alice se volvió hacia su amiga y la descubrió con la vista clavada en un punto impreciso del final de la calle. Habían acabado las clases y ahora se disponían a regresar a casa. Como el joven Cullen estaba indispuesto Isabella era la que se encargaba de acompañar a la muchacha a su casa después del instituto.

— ¡Oh dios mío! —Exclamó la muchacha de cabello rebelde de forma teatral—. Bella, no me digas que tú... —antes de seguir hizo una breve pausa dramática para inmortalizar el momento, posando ligeramente una de sus manos en su frente y cerrando los ojos, fingiendo que iba a desmayarse en ese mismo momento—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo echas de menos! ¡Tú extrañas a Edward Cullen! —Finalizó, señalando a la chica Swan con un dedo rotundamente acusador y el semblante sereno.

Isabella retrocedió hasta chocar contra su camioneta y se retiró el cabello de la cara nerviosa. De repente había comenzado a sudar un poco. El frío de Forks y la constante humedad habían hecho que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. ¿O quizás habían sido los nervios?

— ¡Claro que no Alice! —Se precipitó a decir, recuperando su compostura y enfrentándola con ojos decididos y tajantes—. Tan solo era una pregunta —prosiguió. _Bella, te has convertido en una excelente mentirosa. ¡Créeme Alice! No me preguntes más, no quiero pensar en el porqué de mis constantes pensamientos a cerca de Edward Cullen. ¡Yo no quiero ser una más en su lista de admiradoras! No voy a ir babeando tras él cada vez que pase a mi lado... ¡No señor!_—. De hecho no había notado su ausencia estos días, pero hoy he escuchado por casualidad una conversación entre Tanya y Lauren; hablaban de él. Así que me he preguntado porqué no había aparecido estos últimos días y te he preguntado, más que nada por ser educada...

_Alice, olvídate del tema. No más preguntas, no más preguntas... Me estoy quedando sin excusas._

La persuasiva e intensa mirada de la joven Cullen siguió clavada en la de Isabella durante unos instantes. Con ese gesto intentaba descifrar la verdad tras las palabras atropelladas de su amiga. Finalmente decidió apartar sus ojos azules y hacer como si nada. Ya lo descubriría más adelante, eso seguro...

—Vayámonos ya. Quiero ver como se siente Edward. Mis padres no estarán en casa durante todo el fin de semana. Ya sabes lo mucho que les gusta realizar escapaditas románticas. Vamos, que hasta el domingo por la noche no les veremos el pelo —comentó mientras se subía a la camioneta.

Isabella asintió e imitó a su amiga. El reproductor estéreo del vehículo estaba roto, así que el silencio se hizo presente en seguida.

—Supongo que no vamos a ir al cine este fin de semana... —comentó para romper el silencio, aunque la verdad es que veía por el rabillo del ojo como Alice enviaba mensajes por el móvil sin parar. En seguida supo que era a Jasper, el novio de la joven Cullen y hermano de Rosalie.

—Lo siento, tengo que quedarme en casa por si Edward empeora. A partir de hoy voy a ser yo su enfermera. No podré ver a Jasper en dos días... —dijo haciendo un puchero mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

—Si quieres puedo quedarme un rato a hacerte compañía —ofreció Isabella con sus mejores intenciones. Aún así, cuando visualizó la mirada que le lanzaba su amiga se maldijo a sí misma por lo que acababa de proponer.

— ¡Fantástica idea! —Exclamó mientras comenzaba a escribir en su móvil de nuevo.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando con tanta efusividad? —Quiso saber al cabo de un rato.

— ¡Con Jas! Él y Rose vendrán a cenar esta noche —explicó. El silencio lo invadió todo durante unos instantes más. Isabella estaba estacionando frente a la residencia cuando Alice soltó una exclamación—. ¡Emmett también vendrá! ¡Ahora solo me falta convencerte a ti! —Isabella la observó con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Bella, Bella! Tienes que venir, ¡por favor!

Un café, seis negativas y media hora después Isabella estaba llamando a Charlie Swan para comunicarle que esa noche se quedaría a cenar en la casa de los Cullen. Como era de esperar, su padre no se negó. Alice lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. ¡La adoraba! Isabella a veces se cuestionaba si la quería más que a ella.

—Ven —dijo la joven Cullen mientras tomaba una bandeja y colocaba un vaso de agua y una aspirina en ella—, vamos a medicar a Edward. El pobre no se ha ni enterado de que hemos llegado.

Isabella la siguió con sigilo por las escaleras. Pasaron por un largo pasillo que se sabía de memoria y pararon frente a la única habitación de la casa en la que no había entrado jamás. Alice tocó a la puerta, pero al ver que nadie respondía, entró sin permiso.

La habitación de Edward Cullen olía a su perfume masculino y adictivo. Las paredes eran blancas y unas cortinas azules opacaban la vista al exterior a través del gran ventanal que yacía junto a la cama. Esta última era enorme, de sabanas blancas y cobertor negro. Junto el escritorio dos estanterías se mostraban orgullosas; una llena de libros y la otra llena de CD's. Encima de esta una había una computadora y un equipo de música de última generación. Junto a la puerta un armario grande y marrón se mostraba, en él no había rastro de polvo.

No parecía haber nada fuera de lugar en esa habitación. Las baldosas limpias eran también blancas, y estaban pulcras, las más limpias que había visto en toda su vida. Todo estaba ordenado de una manera meticulosa y enfermiza. Lo único que destacaba era el cuerpo jadeante de Edward Cullen, que ignoraba la presencia de las dos muchachas. A pesar del sonrojo y el sudor en su frente, el joven seguía pareciendo un adonis. Su cabello desordenado, las manos fuertemente agarradas a los cojines y los labios entreabiertos. Una calidez repentina invadió a Isabella y retrocedió un paso. Se sentía mal; estaba invadiendo la intimidad de Edward Cullen y él no estaba ni consciente para defenderse.

—Edward —murmuró Alice mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio y se sentaba en la cama para tocar con sus diminutas manos la frente de su hermano. Por un momento Isabella anheló poder ser ella la que realizara tal acción—, despierta cariño.

El joven abrió débilmente los ojos y plasmó un intento de sonrisa en sus labios. Poco después una fuerte tos retumbó de su pecho. Alice suspiró.

—Parece que no has mejorado nada —comentó mientras se levantaba—. Aguarda un momento, voy a por el termómetro. Mientras podrías tomar el medicamento. Bella puede ayudarte.

Los ojos verdes y profundos del muchacho se posaron en la pequeña figura de la chica y la recorrieron lentamente. No había reparado en su presencia hasta que su hermana la había mencionado. La tos no tardó en regresar y Bella se apresuró a tomar el vaso de agua y entendérselo al muchacho.

—Ten, bebe un poco.

Edward tomó el vaso y tomó dos sorbos de agua poco a poco.

—Gracias —mustió sonriendo. El tono de su voz al menos había mejorado con el agua.

—La aspirina —adjuntó Isabella mientras le pasaba de igual manera la píldora.

Edward se la tomó de golpe y cerró los ojos. La muchacha creyó que se estaba quedando dormido, pero descartó esa idea cuando lo oyó hablar de nuevo.

—No creas que porque me hagas de enfermera me olvidé de lo del otro día —mustió antes de toser de nuevo. Cuando la tos hubo cesado Isabella se apresuró a contestar.

—Y tú no creas que por estar enfermo también me olvidé. La ayuda es temporal, Cullen.

Los expresivos ojos del muchacho se toparon con los de ella e Isabella se estremeció.

— ¿Ser débil y estar enfermo es una imperfección? —Inquirió él con burla.

La joven sonrió irremediablemente y se mordió el labio interior.

—No, eso es ser humano.

Edward pareció meditar su respuesta por un rato y se perdió en sus pensamientos para luego contestar:

—Entonces ser imperfecto también es ser humano, Swan —expuso—. ¿Estás intentando demostrar algo?

—Quizás esté intentando demostrar que eres humano —bromeó ella, disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba y sentándose en la cama.

—Grave error —comentó él, respirando con agitación.

— ¿A caso no lo eres?

Edward sonrió con ganas. _Que bien suena su sonrisa. Es tan bonito el sonido que realiza. Él es tan hermoso..._

— ¿No lo sabías? —Inquirió él, tocando levemente su cabello despeinado para desordenarlo más—. Se supone que no puedo hablar de ello, pero te lo diré con la condición de que no se lo digas a nadie —susurró apoyándose a la cabecera de la cama. Isabella asintió ante su petición—. Soy un vampiro, Bella.

Isabella estalló en una sonora carcajada. Justo después Alice entró por la puerta con ojos desilusionados. Al parecer la cena se había cancelado. Jasper y Rosalie tenían una cena familiar y Emmett estaba castigado sin salir por sus malas notas.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte, Bella. No me importa. Además voy a estar sola toda la noche. Sola y aburrida —comentó dramáticamente, intentando convencerla.

—No Alice. La verdad es que tengo mucha tarea que adelantar y no me hace gracias dejar a Charlie solo cenando. Sería capaz de morir por una intoxicación —la joven Cullen sonrió ante su comentario.

—Pues nada, supongo que nos veremos mañana. Mi noche será cenar de una ensalada, llamar al médico para que venga a ver a Edward y velar por su salud.

—Suena bien —se mofó Isabella, mostrando la sombra de una sonrisa.

— ¡Ya te gustaría a ti estar en mi lugar! —Le aventó la joven Cullen, dejando a una muy sorprendida Isabella.

—Claro Alice... —contestó ella irónicamente.

Cuando llegó a casa Charlie ya había pedido pizza, así que no tuvo que preparar nada para cenar. Cenaron frente al televisor de pantalla plana mientras miraban un partido. Tras cenar la joven se quedó un rato con su padre para luego retirarse a su habitación. Esa noche adelantó un poco la tarea, se duchó y se fue a dormir. Y, ¿saben qué? esa fue la primera noche que soñó con Edward Cullen.

La semana siguiente pasó muy rápido. Las paredes del instituto estaban forradas de postres promocionales del último partido del equipo de baloncesto. Jugarían la final de la liga, y esta se celebraría ese mismo sábado en el gimnasio del Forks High School. El equipo pedía la asistencia de todos los alumnos para animar. Por otra parte el entrenador, que a la vez era el profesor de gimnasia, ya había dicho que habría un punto extra para todo aquel que acudiera el sábado al partido.

—Vas a venir, ¿verdad Bella? —Inquirió Rosalie mientras la abrazaba con un brazo.

—Si no vengo la duende me va a matar —comentó con resignación.

— ¿Quién te va a matar?

Alice las miró con curiosidad mientras las seguía interrogando con los ojos.

—Hola Alice —logró decir Rosalie mientras ahogaba la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

—Entiendo que vosotras tengáis que ir —decidió espetar Isabella—, al fin y al cabo vuestros chicos juegas. Pero, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?

—Recuerda lo que dijo el profesor de gimnasia. Punto extra para los que asistan; y Bella, tienes que admitir que necesitas ese punto como sea. No eres buena en los deportes. Ese es un buen motivo —expuso, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Además —prosiguió Alice—, es el evento deportivo más esperado del año. Hacía varios años que el equipo no llegaba a la final. ¡Es nuestro deber como alumnas del centro asistir!

— ¡Vale, vale! Supongo que no me queda de otra —se rindió mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar bien, tonta! Ya verás —la animó Rosalie.

Así que allí estaba Isabella Swan —alérgica a los balones de baloncesto y al deporte en concreto—, sentada en las gradas en primera fila, con una bocina en la mano y vestida con una camiseta del equipo que le estaba tres tallas grandes. "Estás perfecta", había murmurado Alice. "Hoy lo importante es apoyar moralmente al equipo, así que no te comas el coco". ¡Era la primera vez que la joven Cullen la dejaba ir vestida de aquella manera a un evento público!

El partido todavía no había comenzado, pero el gimnasio ya estaba lleno de gente con pancartas y el murmullo de voces era insoportable.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa? ¡Pareces un pez globo vestida así!

La voz de Emmett McCarty resonó cerca de ella e Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada. Al parecer no era la única que pensaba que la manera en la que iba vestida era horrible.

— ¡Emmett! —Lo regañó Rosalie—. No te metas con Bella. Por cierto, ¿no se supone que ya deberías estar en el vestuario hablando con el entrenador o algo?

—Sí, pero Jasper y yo vinimos a por nuestra dosis extra de apoyo —comentó mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la rubia—. Y Edward nos acompañó para mirar.

Ante el comentario, el joven Cullen le proporcionó un codazo. Poco después comenzó la sesión de besuqueo e Isabella volteó para no ver a sus dos mejores amigas besándose con sus respectivos novios.

—Chicos, yo regreso al vestuario. Nos vemos luego —dijo Edward mientras desaparecía por un pasillo oscuro.

—Yo me voy al baño antes de que comience todo esto. Regreso en unos minutos —comentó la joven Swan mientras abandonaba su asiento.

—Ve tranquila Bella —expuso Jasper en una sonrisa y con la mano en la cintura de la joven Cullen—. Los del equipo contrario se van a retrasar y el partido no va a comenzar hasta dentro de una hora bastante larga.

La joven Swan caminó hacia los baños. Los públicos estaban arriba junto al bar, así que subió las escaleras y se dispuso a entrar al de mujeres cuando un hombre con un delantal la frenó.

—Lo siento muchacha, pero los baños están atascados y no se pueden utilizar. Prueba a bajo, en los vestidores. Por ahora es el único sitio al que puedes ir, lo siento —explicó antes de regresar a su trabajo y atender a un cliente.

La verdad es que no le apetecía ir al baño. Había sido una excusa para no quedarse a solas con las dos parejas, que se besaban con efusividad ajenos a su presencia. Con suma lentitud regresó a su sitio y le sorprendió ver que todos los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto estaban allí, en la pista, jugando entre ellos.

— ¿Ya va a comenzar? —Inquirió Isabella al sentarse junto a Alice.

—No, sólo están jugando un poco para calentar —contestó.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el vestuario está vacío? —Preguntó la joven Swan, alegremente.

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Los baños de arriba estaban atascados y no he podido ir... —explicó pensativa— Creo que voy a ir allí un momento. No creo que se de cuenta nadie.

Tras decir aquello se dirigió hacia el vestuario. Antes de entrar se paró frente a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo al otro lado. Escuchó un leve gruñido, pero pasaron unos minutos en los que no escuchó nada más, por lo que pensó que lo había imaginado. La imagen que se encontró al abrir la puerta la dejó sin aire en los pulmones y tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no desmayarse allí mismo. Edward Cullen yacía sentado en una de las banquetas, con los pantalones bajados y la polla entre sus manos. _Reacciona Bella, ¡reacciona! _Pero no logró salir de su trance. Sus ojos iban des del rostro del joven a sus manos, y así sucesivamente. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, el cabello alborotado y los ojos entrecerrados. _¡Oh dios mío! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Estoy soñando, soñando!_

Con suma tranquilidad y tras subirse sus pantalones, el joven Cullen caminó hacia la puerta y apartó a la muchacha para cerrarla con llave. Isabella observó la escena atónita, con el corazón a cien por hora y la respiración agitada. Su bajo vientre había comenzado a palpitar repentinamente tras su entrada en el vestuario.

—Si, Isabella. Acabas de pillar masturbándose al perfecto Edward Cullen. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? —Espetó con ironía y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Más abajo aún se podía apreciar su inmensa erección—. Pero eso no es nada, Isabella... No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando a que se presente una situación así. Tengo que castigarte, nena. Has sido una chica mala, muy mala...

La joven Swan retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. _¿De qué va esto? ¿Qué está pasando?_

— ¿Edward? —Inquirió con terror en la voz—. ¿Qué te pasa? No pareces tú...

Una carcajada malvada retumbó en el vestuario.

—Oh si Isabella, este soy yo. Me vas a ver siendo yo mismo con todo su esplendor y sus respectivas consecuencias. No tendrías que haberme provocado. Ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias, Swan.

Con sus brazos fuertes, Edward Cullen creó una cárcel de piel que rodeó a la joven y la dejó atrapada y a su merced. Isabella ahogó un gemido; pero no era de terror, sino de sorpresa.

—Vamos a acabar lo que he empezado solo —murmuró el joven mientras acariciaba con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de la muchacha—. Tú lo has querido así, Isabella. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son mis imperfecciones? Bien, te las diré. Soy un verdadero sádico, me encanta follar duro, rudo y fuerte. Aquí lo tienes, estoy enfermo. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Creo que mi deber es demostrarte lo que soy y de lo que soy capaz, nena. Así después podrás decirlo sabiendo que es completamente cierto.

El muchacho enredó las manos en el rostro de la joven y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, rodándole así un beso violento y voraz. Los movimientos eran bruscos y las lenguas se movían hambrientas en la boca del otro. Antes de finalizar el beso Edward mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de Isabella.

—Cada vez que te mordías el labio inferior delante de mí me preguntaba como sería morderlo por mí mismo. Y tus labios no me han decepcionado, Isabella. Eran como creía, saben a gloria. Y tus besos son rudos, así como me gustan a mí.

Su cabeza bajó hacia el cuello de la joven y lo mordió sin reparo, para después succionarlo y lamerlo.

—Ah, Edward... —gimió Isabella, apretando los labios para reprimir los jadeos que amenazaban con salir.

El cuello siguió siendo succionado mientras las manos se posaban en los senos de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera en su lugar.

— ¿Sabes lo que he pensado cuando te he visto con esta camiseta, Swan? —Inquirió Edward mientras apretaba los duros pezones de la chica por encima de la ropa y se apartaba un poco de ella para hacer contacto visual—. ¡¿Lo sabes?! —Insistió. Lentamente una de sus manos abandonó el seno de la muchacha y descendió hacia su centro aún cubierto por la ropa.

— ¡No, Edward! No lo sé, no lo sé... —lloriqueó ante el contacto de los dedos de Edward contra su clítoris.

—Llámame amo, Isabella —impuso él con arrogancia—. He pensado que te veías extremadamente caliente y que quería follarte allí mismo. He tenido que venir corriendo aquí para calmarme yo solo —sus labios viajaron hacia su oreja y mordieron el lóbulo de esta. Sus manos seguían entretenidas; una en sus senos y la otra en su centro—. Y tú, niña insolente, has osado interrumpirme con tu extrema inocencia y sonrojo tímido. Y entonces he decidido que no podía esperar y que te haría mía aquí mismo, obligándote si hacia falta. Tú has sacado lo peor de mí, Isabella.

Repentinamente la soltó y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Desnúdate —espetó con voz ronca.

La joven Swan posó una mano en su pecho e intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración acelerada.

— ¿Qué...? —Logró pronunciar, y los ojos asesinos y mordaces del joven la correspondieron en seguida.

—No me contradigas, Isabella. He dicho desnúdate, y te conviene obedecerme o el castigo será peor.

Isabella llevó ambas manos al borde de la camiseta que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, la levantó lentamente y con manos temblorosas mientras sus ojos fugazmente fogosos y brillantes no abandonaban los del muchacho, quien se había sentado de nuevo y que la contemplaba anonadado con la necesidad de tocar su piel. La camisa acabó siendo una parte más del desorden que reinaba en el vestuario y la joven Swan tiritó de anticipación y deseo mientras trazaba con sus dedos sus senos y la pequeña cintura que poseía. Ahora solo cubría aquellas partes de su anatomía un pequeño top negro que apenas la cubría hasta encima del ombligo. Sus pezones erectos y firmes se marcaban bajo la tela, y ante esa visión casi directa, Edward Cullen, con los labios apretados y puños crispados, profirió un gruñido.

Imitando el baile sensual que había visto un día en una película, se bajó los pantalones y los abandonó junto a la enorme camiseta verde, al igual que sus calcetines y zapatos. Y mientras, tanto era devorada por la mirada verde y profunda de él; se sentía presa de su hechizo, lo sentía en ella cada instante.

Edward la vio frente a él, con ese diminuto top y la lencería negra y diminuta, y sintió su miembro vibrar en sus pantalones. Se levantó con la urgencia de ser él quien la tocara y envolviera su cuerpo y no aquellas telas. Estaba celoso de las prendas oscuras; por suerte muy pronto él seria su solo abrigo.

—Me encantan tus pechos, Isabella —susurró con voz ronca junto al oído de la joven. Se había acercado a ella con pasos felinos y la había rodeado con un brazo mientras que con una mano acunaba sus pechos—. Son de la medida perfecta para mis manos. Me pregunto si serán igual en mi boca —de un tirón le quitó el top a la joven y apretó sus pezones con la punta de los dedos—. Chica mala, mala... —con una rapidez aterradora plantó un brusco y fuerte golpe en el trasero de Isabella. La joven jadeó y cerró los ojos, sorprendida ante el gesto—. Así que no llevas sujetador, ¿eh?... ¡Eres una chica traviesa!

—Solo para ti, solo para ti Edward.

—Amo, Swan, llámame amo.

—Si, amo —mustió ella finalmente, con voz débil y jadeante.

—Y ahora, arrodíllate y hazme una mamada, nena. Haz que jamás pueda olvidar tu boquita estrecha y húmeda.

Con las manos Edward la ayudó a arrodillarse. Con ojos verdes e impacientes vio como la joven le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior y miraba impresionada su miembro. _Es muy grande. No podré con todo, es monstruoso. _Isabella creyó que sería incapaz de tragar toda su longitud, pero decidió intentarlo de todas maneras. No era una experta en ese campo, pues a Jacob no le había gustado nunca el sexo oral y apenas lo habían practicado. Así que, con timidez, introdujo la punta del majestuoso pene de Edward Cullen en su boca y lo succionó lentamente. Sus flujos pre seminales inundaron su paladar y gimió casi involuntariamente. Pronto no le bastó chupar solo la extremidad del miembro y lo introdujo hasta el fondo de su garganta, mientras que con las manos masajeaba la zona que no podía devorar y sus testículos, provocando un seguido de jadeos y maldiciones por parte del joven.

—Que boquita, Isabella... Lo que voy ha hacer con esa boquita. La voy a follar hasta que te duelan los labios de tanto succionar. Ábrela más, nena. Deja que la invada toda, hasta al fondo —tras esas palabras roncas, el joven Cullen embistió la boca de la muchacha y la agarró por el pelo para marcarle el ritmo que quería que llevara; era rápido, rudo y fuerte, tal y como le había dicho.

El joven miró al cielo y cerró los ojos al sentir su liberación en la boca de Isabella.

—Trágatelo todo Swan. Todo esto es para ti, niña. Lame, succiona, y devora hasta que no quede ni una gota de flujo seminal en mi miembro —ordenó él, apartándose unos centímetros de la joven para que pudiera realizar su trabajo más fácilmente.

Al acabar, Isabella lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. Los ojos rojos reflejaban la pasión y el frenesí que sentía en esos momentos.

—Estírate en el suelo, nena. Vamos a realizar algo muy divertido, te va a gustar.

La muchacha se disponía a estirarse en el suelo cuando sintió una fuerte cachetada en su trasero. Tan solo pudo gemir como respuesta. Aquello la estaba gustando demasiado. _Estoy enferma, no es normal. Tengo una mente perversa, lo estoy disfrutando. _Cuando estuvo perfectamente estirada en el suelo, contempló con fascinación como Edward se deshacía de toda su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo. Su pecho lucía perfecto sin capas, contorneado y fuerte. Isabella abrió los ojos con asombró al ver como él se posicionaba encima de ella, pero descansando su cabeza en su entrepierna y colocando su miembro frente el rostro asombrado de la joven.

—Ahora vuelve a chupar, Swan. Esta vez voy a recompensarte... Voy ha hacerte gemir de placer con mi lengua en tu clítoris. Ya verás, ya verás...

— ¿Vamos a hacer, eso...? —Inquirió ella con la voz temblorosa. Jamás lo había hecho. Y jamás creyó estar en una situación como aquella para hacerlo.

—Sí, Isabella. Vamos a hacer el 69. Llámalo por su nombre, no es nada malo.

Edward lamió con maestría la entrada húmeda y dulce de la joven mientras sentía los labios de ella cerrándose alrededor de su longitud. Jamás en su vida había estado tan duro como en aquel momento. Aquella niña lo enloquecía. Y ahora, al sentir sus dulces movimientos en su polla, no pudo evitar mordisquear juguetonamente su clítoris, haciéndola gritar y suspirar de placer. La muchacha no tardó demasiado en correrse en su boca, y el saboreó sus flujos como si fuera el vino más exquisito jamás probado. Antes de correrse en la boca de la joven se levantó y la incorporó a ella de igual manera.

— ¿Ves esto, niña? —Inquirió señalando su miembro hinchado y erguido. Isabella asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. ¡Es tu culpa! No sabes como me pones, desde el primer día. Mira mi maldita imperfección Swan, mis enfermos deseos de follarte de todas las maneras posibles. A ti y sólo a ti. ¡Estoy enfermo! —Dicho aquello la agarró por el pelo y le propinó por tercera vez en el día una bofetada en el trasero—. Y a ti esto te gusta, niña mala —otra nalgada. La joven sintió la humedad en su centro crecer y crecer.

—Por favor, amo... —suplicó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la mano del joven que seguía agarrando fuertemente su cabello.

— ¿Qué, Isabella? —Inquirió, dibujando una perfecta y torcida sonrisa en sus labios llenos.

—Fóllame, por favor. No puedo más, te necesito

La joven no tuvo que preguntarlo de nuevo. Edward la levantó del suelo con rapidez haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura para luego embestirla contra la pared, de una sola estocada. El ritmo era frenético, pero acompasado al mismo tiempo. Era un vaivén de sensaciones explosivas y placenteras que se mezclaban con los jadeos de ambos. Isabella pasó sus dedos por el cabello del joven y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Sus lenguas invadieron la boca del otro mientras las embestidas proseguían. Besos feroces y enfermizos. Embestidas fuertes y rudas. Ese era el estilo de Edward Cullen. Mientras jadeaba, Isabella comprendió que él se lo había intentado advertir todo el tiempo, y ella no lo había descifrado en sus palabras. Le había dicho que era un vampiro. Y era cierto. Edward Cullen era un vampiro en el campo del sexo.

— ¡Ahhh! —Gimió ella mientras sentía que su vientre se llenaba de un hormigueo indescriptiblemente placentero. Acto seguido se corrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven. Edward la embistió unas cuantas veces más antes de obtener su liberación. Al hacerlo, gritó el nombre de la muchacha.

El vestuario se inundó de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Entonces un golpe suave resonó en la puerta del vestuario e Isabella se sintió morir. _¡Que no entre nadie! ¡Señor! Que vergüenza..._

—Está cerrado... —susurró Edward contra su oído, antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo—. ¿Sí? —Inquirió luego, alzando el tono de su voz.

—Edward, el equipo contrario acaba de llegar. Te esperamos en el campo. El entrenador quiere hablar con nosotros antes de comenzar a calentar —informó la voz tranquilizadora de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta.

—Bien —contestó el joven Cullen pasando los dedos por su cabello rojizo—. Voy en seguida.

La respuesta al otro lado de la puerta fue la de unos pasos alejándose en dirección al campo de juego. Isabella soltó el aire contenido y, al voltear, se encontró con la expresión divertida de Edward Cullen.

—Vistámonos —concluyó él mientras recogía su ropa del suelo.

La joven Swan lo imitó y comenzó a vestirse. De repente comenzó a buscar su top con la mirada. _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?_

— ¿Buscas algo, Isabella? —Inquirió la voz ronca del joven Cullen justo detrás de ella. Al girar su mirada la muchacha observó al joven, el cual sostenía entre sus manos el diminuto top. Al intentar agarrarlo, el muchacho retrocedió juguetonamente y sonrió con malicia—. Oh no, nena. Ese será tu castigo por no llevar sujetador y por ser tan jodidamente caliente y follable. Yo me quedaré con esto y tú vas a salir allí, vas a sentarte en las gradas y vas a dejar que, cada vez que pase delante de ti, mire tus endurecidos pezones a través de la tela —la informó mientras le ponía la camiseta del equipo sin nada debajo. Para que sus senos se marcaran más, realizó un nudo en la parte baja del jersey—. Y procura que nadie te mire, Swan. Cúbrete como puedas para que ningún chico pose sus ojos en ti, nena. Eres mía, sólo yo puedo contemplarte —tras decir aquello acarició el cabello castaño de la joven y lo colocó todo a un lado, dejando parte de su cuello expuesto. Luego se inclinó a la parte que estaba cubierta por su cabello y comenzó a succionar ese lado de su cuello. Isabella suspiró y se mordió su labio inferior. Al separarse, Edward contempló la marca que había dejado en el cuello y lo cubrió de nuevo con el cabello—. Y ahora ve, Swan. Date prisa, antes de que me arrepienta y te encierre aquí para jamás dejarte salir.

El joven Cullen abrió la puerta y golpeó el trasero de la muchacha mientras veía como ella se alejaba con andares temblorosos.

Isabella se sentó junto a Alice en las gradas y acomodó su cabello para cubrir el chupetón que Edward le había hecho. Luego intentó despegar la camiseta de su cuerpo para que sus senos no se marcaran tanto en la tela.

—Va a comenzar —informó Alice—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Inquirió luego, volteando hacia la muchacha, la que tenía el cabello alborotado, los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojados.

—Estaba en los vestidores —explicó la joven, zanjando así el tema. Sabía que Alice había notado su sonrojo, pero no quería hablar del tema.

Un pitido resonó en el recinto, indicando así el comienzo del partido. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se posicionaron en el centro del campo. Edward le dirigió la mirada antes de que comenzara el partido. Con sus ojos verdes e intensos recorrió su cuerpo de forma hambrienta. Cuando llegó a sus senos hizo una larga pausa. Isabella se sintió temblar y sus pezones se endurecieron al instante. La sonrisa se acentuó en los labios del joven y la miró directamente a los ojos. Cuando el muchacho apartó finalmente la mirada, la joven Swan soltó todo el aire contenido. Sin duda, aquel iba a ser el partido más largo de toda su vida...


End file.
